Opperation Christmas Sing Along
by 007ReportingForDuty
Summary: Just a lot of christmas songs.
1. Coming Home For Christmas By: Banaroo

Operation Xmas Sing- along

Chapter 1

Song 1

Marlene looked at the night sky holding on to Skippers flipper. It was nearing Christmas.

" Skipper?" Marlene asked.

" How come we have never herd you sing ?"

" I sing in private" Skipper said.

" Oh " Marlene said still looking up.

" So you exited for Christmas?" Marlene asked Skipper.

" Shure " Skipper said.

" Are you ok?" Marlene asked him.

" My hole team is going home for Christmas " he said.

Why not you?" Marlene asked him puzzled.

" I can't " Skipper said.

" Aww " Marlene said back. She holded on to Skippers flipper tighter same with Skipper.

" Night has come the day is done. We,ve been on the road so long " Marlene sand she smiled at Skipper. Skipper had no chose but to sing.

" Pictures of you making me blue. Feel this moment wrong and true" Skipper sang they looked at each outher.

" When I look inside my mind I will never find someone like you. Now I'm coming home for Christmas where you hold me in your arms knowing you will never let me down" they sang togeather. They sounded like a choir of angles.

" Coming home for Christmas counting all the stars and one of them is shining just for us. Coming home for Christmas" they sang togeather.

" Everyday wile I'm away hope my love is here to stay" Marlene sang. They looked into each outher ,s eyes. This is a magical night.

" Look " Marlene said as she pointed to the big dipper.

" The Big Dipper" Said Skipper.

" All that I do is longing for you. And I hope You feel it to. " Skipper sang.

" Now the snow is falling down see the lights of my home town show me the way" Marlene sang.

" Now I'm coming home for Christmas where you hold me in your arms knowing you will never let me down. Coming home for Christmas counting all the stares and one of them is shining just for us "

" When the night is cold and I'm feeling blue " Marlene sang.

" I just close my eyes and dream away to you " Skipper added on.

" Now I,m coming home for Christmas where you hold me in your arms knowing you will never let me down. Coming home for Christmas counting all the stares and on of them is shining just for us"

they sang.

" Now I'm coming home for Christmas where you hold me in your arms knowing you will never let me down. Coming home for Christmas counting all the stares and one of them is shining just for us." They sang.

" Coming home for Christmas " they sang again. They did a kiss.

" Look a shooting stare." Marlene said.

" Make a wish "

" I wish that I will always be with you. " Marlene said.

" Good wish" Skipper said.

**Well end of chapter one song one. Tell me how you think. The song is called Coming Home For Christmas. Comment, Follow and Favourite.**


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 2

Song 2

Marlene was in her habit it was snowing out and she was cold. She was not in a good mood cause she was cold and Skipper was on a secret mission. Marlene misses him he won't be back to Christmas.

" Skipper why did you have to go?" Marlene asked her self.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presants underneath the Christmas tree. I just want to form my own more then you could ever know make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you" Marlene sang.

" This song needs some gitare in it." Marlene said she went over to where her gitare was and got it and played it to the tone.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need I don't care about the presants underneath the Christmas tree " Marlene sang .

" I don't need to hang my stocking there apon the fire place. Santa Claws won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. I just want to form my own more then you could ever know. Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you baby" Marlene sang. She went out side to how cold it was. It was scary out there.

" Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletow" Marlene sang.

" I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay up late to here those magic Reindeer click " she sang.

" Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me oh so tight., What more can I do baby all I want for Christmas is you " Marlene sang.

" Oh all the lights are shinging so brightly everywhere. And the sound of childerns laughter fills the air." Marlene sang. She could hear a choir singing out side.

" And everyone is singing I here those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the only one I need won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh I don,t want a lot for Christmas this is all I,m asking for.I just want to see my baby standing write outside my door. Oh I just want to form my own more then you could ever know make my wish come true baby all I want for Christmas is you baby "

" Baby all I want for Christmas is you baby all I want for Christmas is you baby " Marlene sang.

" Marlene you can come in to HQ if you want " Private said.

" Thanks Private " Marlene said.

**Shoutout to D ( Aka guest who resquetd this song )**


	3. Fliez Navdad!

Chapter 3

Song 3

" Lets get this party started !" said Skipper the whole HQ was deceoted for Christmas.

" Who My favourite song " said Kowalski.

" Well don't be afaride to sing along Kowalski " said Skipper.

" Fleiz Navdad! Fleiz Navidad Fliez Navidad prospero Ano Y Felicidad " everyone sang.

" Fleiz Navdad! Feliz Navidad! Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navadad Prospero Ano y Fleicdad! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottem of my heart! " Everyone was dancing as the raido sang out the song.

" Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navdad Fleiz Navidad Prospero Ano Fleicadad! "

" I like this song " Mort said as he was dancing.

" Fleiz Navadad! Fleiz Navidad! Feliz Navdad! Prospero Ano Y Fleicadad! " the raido sang.

" I wanna wish you a merry Christmas I wanna wish you a merry Christmas I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottem of my heart! " Kowalski sang.

Everyone stared at him.

" Fleiz Navidad ! Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navidad ! Prospero Ano Fleicadad! Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navadad! Fleiz Navadad! Prospero Ano Y Fleicadad ! "

" I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish You a merry Christmas from the bottem of my heart! " everyone sang.

" Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navidad! Fleiz Navidad! Prospero Ano Y Fleicdad! Fleiz Navidad! Fliez Navidad! Fleiz Navdad! Prospero Ano Y Fleicdad! "

" I wanna wish you a merry Christmas I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas at the bottem of my heart! " the raido sang.

**Next chapter will be up soon. This song was called Fleiz Navidad. Bye!**


End file.
